Not A Potter Anymore
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Holly Potter is abandoned at age 5 in a street in London. She stumbles upon Diagon Alley by accident and runs into a dark haired man that takes her home and gives her a family. Six years later, Electra Riddle is coming to Hogwarts and she will be taking her father's place as the Queen of Slytherin with a couple surprising friends along the way. NOT SLASH.
1. The Dark Lord's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Though, I really wish I did.

AN: I don't even know what to say about this one. Honestly, the reason this one even started getting written is because I wanted to name a character something and needed a story that worked with that desire.

Also, I now have three stories with Slytherin Princesses involved. Hopefully this one is somewhat different but right now I say to hell with it. I like Slytherin Harrys whether they're male or female. I especially like them all powerful and commanding.

* * *

A five year old left on a dark street in London should never have been something to occur, but, unfortunately, it did. Half an hour previous, a car had driven onto this particular street and shoved a sick, fever-ridden five year old out the door and onto the sidewalk before driving off, the occupants laughing horrifically.

Any other five year old would have ended up kidnapped, or dead considering the child was already so sick and it was the middle of winter with snow covering the ground everywhere and a very low temperature. It was, in fact, a temperature that was a record low for England and especially London.

This child was stumbling around in the cold, pulling on doors to try to find a building she could enter to hide from the snow as it was only coming down faster. She knew instinctively that she would die unless she got away from it. She had no coat and had only tennis shoes for shoes that were old, holey and too big for her anyway.

She finally found one that opened and quickly went inside, stumbling up to the counter and breathing hard.

"Are you lost, sweetheart? You must be a child from someone in the Alley. You need to find your parents, alright? Follow me."

Tom hadn't seen the child enter but knew she must have belonged to someone in the Alley so he opened it for her. She must have gotten locked out. He let her go through and then resealed it behind her with a small shake of his head. Children!

The girl looked all around her and then decided to head for the most important looking building for help. As she got closer, she realized it was apparently called Gringotts.

She shrugged and entered the building. She didn't know what on earth these things were and coughed hard from being sick before going up to one of them, holding onto the small deer she had tighter.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was small and hoarse from coughing. The…whatever it was…looked down at her.

"Can I help you, Miss…?"

"My name is Holly Potter. And I don't know where I am or what to do. I need to find somewhere I can stay."

Holly soon learned, from what she also learned were goblins, that the Potter family was very rich. They sent her on her way shortly after her entry with a sack of gold and instructed her that she could rent a room from several placed in the Alley even as a child.

With that in mind, she left the bank and headed where she had been told to. As she coughed, she didn't notice anyone in front of her until it was too late and she'd already run into the man and fallen on her backside.

She looked up at the much taller man nervously. He looked nice but that didn't mean anything to her.

"H-hi sir. I'm s—" She broke off to cough again. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The man knelt down beside her, helping her to stand up again. "That's alright, what's your name dear? I can help you find your parents. A child as young as you shouldn't have run off." His tone was stern but his eyes still danced with kindness. They were a very warm violet in color that relaxed Holly as she met his eyes.

"I don't have parents. My name is Holly Potter. They died in a car crash when I was little and I don't remember them." She spoke strongly, even though she had to break off coughing every few words.

The man took off his jacket and hung it around her shoulders, helping her put her arms through the holes. Though it was too big for her and swallowed her, the jacket was very warm and she hugged herself.

"And where, then, are you going?"

"The goblins told me a place that would rent a room to me."

"How about you come home with me?"

Having never been told to not go with strangers, mainly because her relatives wanted her to be kidnapped, she nodded her head slowly and he reached for her even as she flinched.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He picked her up and held her to him, then turned on his heel and they were gone.

Holly was hiding her face against his shoulder when she heard, "Now you're bringing home human strays, Tom? Animals weren't enough for you?" The voice sighed.

"Lucius, she's very sick. It's Holly Potter."

The voice, Lucius apparently, gasped. Apparently her name or her health surprised him but she didn't understand why.

"Sick with what?"

"I think it's pneumonia. She was walking around with barely anything on, never mind a coat."

"Why the hell did she run off?! She deserves to be punished for that and likely will be! I certainly would Draco! Especially if he ran off without so much as a coat in this weather! There's scads of snow out there and it's absolutely freezing!"

"Calm Lucius." The man, Tom, held her tighter. "I don't think she ran."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Get me Narcissa so she can help the child get well. We will be in the bedroom next to Draco's."

"Alright then."

There were footsteps going away from them and then Holly felt herself being carried up what must have been stairs.

"Mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"You're a child. A child that, if I'm right, was left somewhere in London and just happened to find your way into the Alley. Am I right?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder, tired and still coughing. She was surprised. If she had coughed on her uncle, she would have been beaten at the very least. Never mind that he never would have held her anyways.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Nope; this is not your fault at all."

He opened a door and a minute later, she was laying on what was really an extremely comfortable and large bed. Taking in her surroundings, she saw she was also in an extremely large bedroom that had three doors, though she didn't know what they led to.

The man sat on the bed beside her, resting his hand on her arm.

"Tell me what happened, please."

"They left me on the street outside the place I was in before some man let me in the Alley. He thought my parents were in the Alley."

"Why would they leave you?"

Holly looked away and tears instantly came to her eyes. He'd get rid of her too. "I'm a freak?"

"I see; why is that?"

"I can do stuff. I turned my teacher's hair blue and one time I was runnin' from my cousin and then I was on the roof."

She didn't expect to see the man grin. "That's not being a freak, dear. That's magic. Very impressive magic at such a young age, too."

"Magic isn't real." She quoted her uncle.

"I assure you it is and when we get you some medicine, I'll prove it."

Just then, a woman entered the bedroom. Her hair was blonde and she looked beautiful.

"Tom, what happened? All Lucius would say is you brought home a sick child."

"I brought home a sick Holly Potter who came from, if what I believe is correct, abusive relatives." Her accompanying flinch had them sharing a look.

"Alright. Dobby!"

"A house elf," Tom whispered to her.

The house elf, apparently, appeared out of nowhere. "Yes Mistress?"

"I need a fever reducer, a pepper up potion, and the potion for pneumonia. Now."

The elf disappeared then reappeared with three bottles of colored liquid and handed them to her.

"Sweetie, I need you to drink this for me."

Holly gave a disgusted face and shook her head. They smelled horrible, really.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Drink them."

She immediately followed what she recognized as an order and minutes later was asleep.

Tom lifted her and Narcissa helped him tuck her under the blankets and they left the room, heading for the study.

* * *

"So you found her, that sick, in the Alley because her relatives decided to dump her on a random street in London?!" Narcissa seethed while Lucius asked Tom the question for the third time in the past hour.

"For the last time, Lucius, yes!"

"I'm sorry, it's just one kind of people would do that?!"

"Apparently they would."

Tom sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "We could do a blood adoption but I'm not sure she would want to after I explained that it would hurt to her."

"Don't be so sure. Something strikes me about her. Something…powerful. I felt a power shift in the wards when you apparated in that's what made me come out to meet you."

"How interesting."

Suddenly a blonde haired child came running in. "Mother, Father, there's a girl in the hallway outside my room!"

"The hallway?" The three adults spoke in unison, even as the five year old climbed into his mother's lap.

"Yeah! I told her everyone would be down here and now I'm here!"

At that moment, a small girl entered the room and stood in the doorway without moving farther into the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She looked better and wasn't coughing which means the potions were working but she was still very sweaty from the fever. Tom beckoned her over and she obeyed, tensing when he lifted her into his lap. She was far too light. Draco was light for his age to begin with, but Holly was much lighter.

"Because no child should be left out like that. Especially at Christmas. I wanted to ask you something…"

She looked up at him curiously, her dark red hair stuck to her in several spots from being so overheated even though she was freezing personally.

"I wanted to know if you'd be interested in a blood adoption by me. You would then have three parents and some of my genes would be included. Your appearance might change slightly but I imagine mostly you'll look the same. Your name would be Holly Electra Riddle, but you could go by whichever name you wanted."

"You'd be my daddy?"

"Well…yes."

"Y-you want to?" Her eyes were wide with barely concealed hope. He just nodded and she hugged him tight around the neck, squeezing ridiculously tightly for one so small.

"Does that mean yes?"

She nodded, crying again. Why did females always have to cry?

The ritual was complete and he was right; she still looked remarkably similar to herself in some ways.

Her hair was still a dark blood red that didn't seem natural and her eyes were still a brilliant emerald green but now they were outlined in his violet. She had high, aristocratic cheekbones and she was still quite thin but destined to remain perfectly thin. She was taller though and looked healthier.

From the ritual, they had learned she had magical bindings on her and now he was in the process of removing them with Lucius' help.

As the bindings faded away, the magic of Holly Electra Riddle was more than doubled from its already powerful state, the scar that had spent four years in the center of her forehead disappeared and healed, and her vision became perfect.

They also knew she had a shapeshifter ability and metamorphmagus ability, but that appeared to be under perfect control.

Draco had wanted to watch and he had quickly decided he wanted to be friends with her.

Tom and Narcissa made plans to go clothes shopping the following day for her as well as shopping for her décor, which Narcissa insisted upon because "a girl should be able to decorate however she likes".

They all went to bed exhausted that night.

* * *

The following day saw Narcissa, Holly (who had decided to go by Electra), and her newly minted father in Diagon Alley at the robe shop. Narcissa insisted she needed more robes than either of the other two actually thought was necessary.

They allowed her to have her fun though with Electra acting as a Barbie doll for the woman.

An hour in and Electra admitted she was having quite a bit of fun. Narcissa was asking her opinion on colors. The only colors they steered away from was pink, orange and red. Black, green, blue, yellow, white, gray, brown and so many other colors ended up added to their piles in various styles of robes.

There were skirts, blouses, dresses and even some slacks also added in along with shoes in almost every style. Everything was color coded to match different sets of robes and outfits. She had at least six colors in every style of shoe purchased.

Since sizing was fully done, Electra and Tom had left Narcissa to finish off the Wizarding clothes as they headed to the writing shop and left a half hour later with her being supplied with plenty of things: eagle feather quills, rainbow dyed quills, rainbow ink, regular ink, ink in all different colors, parchment, a few journals, paperweights, and a couple writing desk sets so she would have more than one piece of various items.

They met Narcissa outside and she called for Dobby, ordering for everything to be taken back to the manor.

Next they went to a furniture shop. Two hours later, Dobby was taking the shrunken items back that, even shrunk, took up three quite large boxes.

They were soon in Muggle London and Narcissa apparated them to an Alley just outside of a large department store called Harrods which was her favorite, apparently.

Tom had left to go to a bookstore across the street and left his daughter to Narcissa's mercy.

* * *

It was several hours later when Electra returned to the her bedroom in the manor and began putting things away and, with Dobby's help, setting up her furniture and other pieces of décor.

She gave him specific instructions and set about putting her writing things at the large desk that had been purchased, her more summery and manor-only clothes in one closet, her winter specific and dresses for the balls in the second closet and her bathroom paraphernalia away in the bathroom.

It took her two hours to have everything put away but she finally fell backwards onto her bed.

Shopping was fun, but quite exhausting. She requested Dobby to bring her something that would give her more energy and he brought her a potion that he said was called a Pepper-Up potion.

She shrugged and downed it before passing the bottle it was in back to the elf who disappeared with a slight pop.

That being done, she headed back downstairs and in search of Narcissa who had said she could use a second set of eyes and a wand, which had also been purchased that day in a different alley called Knockturn, in the ballroom for the décor that was being set up for their apparently annual Yule Ball.

According to Narcissa, they had a Yule Ball on the 23rd, which was three days away and then a New Year's Ball on the 31st.

Narcissa had promised she would have quite a bit of fun and even more when she was older.

Electra had shrugged and convinced her surrogate mother/aunt to have the usual two balls with an offshoot ball for the kids held in a different room for after they greeted people with their parents.

She was fairly sure that other kids, like her, didn't want to spend the entire night with adults if they didn't have to and could have some fun.

So where the normal ball would be very elegant and have only the best food; the kids ball would be of a more fun type of décor with food kids actually wanted to eat and muggle soda, as it was something Electra was basically planning on her own over the next three days.

It was an easy plan—she pretty much had everything worked out and Narcissa was already sending an addendum to the original invitation that said the kids were to also bring normal clothes with them that they could change into.

She had agreed that the kids would likely have more fun if they had their own party to attend.

Tom had just been pleased that Electra was excited for this idea. If the kids liked it, her and Narcissa had decided it would be tradition with her planning the adult ball and Electra planning the kid's party.

Draco had been offered the ability to help Electra but had said it was women's work and wanted no part of it.

Electra had smirked her decidedly evil smile and tripped him which had made both Lucius and Tom chuckle and Narcissa cover her mouth to hide her own smile. Usually, she would have defended her son but the sexist remark was enough for her to realize he needed to handle his own battles sometimes.

Especially when they were against the Dark Lord's daughter.

* * *

AN: I like Electra. She's going to be the perfect pureblood wife-in-training where she will plan the balls with Narcissa, but she's also going to be able to be "one of the guys" and plan balls, hex Draco, play quidditch, hex Draco, make friends with both guys and girls, hex Draco, curse stupid Death Eaters, oh and did I mention hex Draco? XD Write again soon.

Next Chapter will have various times from age 5 to age 11. Some ages skipped, some ages having multiple moments included for that number. But there is your warning that next chapter will likely be more hectic than this one.

I do promise no more shopping until Chapter 3 though.

Love you all,

GK


	2. Through the Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **AN: I love my reviewers XD Even people who don't seem to get that a lot of fanfics are AU. Just like mine are. Considering the summary fairly clearly says this is a girl!Harry fic, if you don't like girl!Harry then don't read it. And if you want to read cannon well then pay the ten books or whatever to go buy cannon. Damn XD Anyways, onto Chapter 2 of Not A Potter Anymore.**

* * *

Electra smirked at her closest friend, Draco, and shushed him silently. He was really not thinking her plan was such a good idea, but had gone along with it when she questioned his manliness. He was eight years old! He was a man, for Merlin's sake!

She nudged open the door of their destination.

It was Christmas and Draco had just wanted to sneak downstairs and open all their presents, but of course Electra had to pull yet another prank. It wasn't even a prank; it was just childish.

However, like always, Draco indulged her desires no matter what they were and it was for that reason that they ran at the bed in the darkened room at full speed and jumped onto the bed—Draco landed at the foot of the bed with a bounce, but Electra landed right in the middle of the lump in the bed on her stomach.

The lump shot straight up into an upright position with his wand out. The light shone on their faces before he flicked his wand for the lights to fully come on.

"Electra!" The man groaned.

"Yes daddy?"

Her voice was pure sugar, always managing to sound so very innocent—especially when she wasn't any part of innocent. Both males in the room knew it and the elder rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, why are we tackling daddy?"

"Presents; don't be obtuse." She also had a manner of speaking, learned from Narcissa, which immediately made those who questioned her feel completely unintelligent.

Tom sighed. "I take it I need to be getting up?"

Both children nodded. "Fine, go wake up Draco's parents now, hmm?"

Draco shook his head to the negative wisely but Electra just shot out of the bedroom as quickly as she had come.

Both Draco and Tom shared a look before, approximately 45 seconds later, there was a yelp, a thud, and a manic laugh that belonged solely to Electra. They both look their heads in exasperation.

"Poor mum and dad."

"Hmph, he deserved it. He did it to me last Christmas. Payback is so sweet."

They laughed and it was a fun start to Christmas day that, ten minutes later, had them all sitting around the Christmas tree. All the adults sat in chairs or on the loveseat, nursing cups of coffee. The two kids, on the other hand, sat on the floor ignoring their own cups. Draco had hot chocolate but Electra had coffee since Tom could never tell his daughter "no".

"Can we? Can we?"

Tom nodded slightly, with a small smile directed towards his daughter. She very rarely thought of her birth parents anymore, though once a year on Halloween Tom took her to visit their graves. She knew he had killed them in his Voldemort regime, but had decided he loved her now and her parents would want her to be happy so it simply didn't matter.

The kids took his small nod as the encouragement it was and positively tore into the gifts with abandon. They wanted to get the presents out of the way, although it was for fairly different reasons.

Draco had a tradition where all of their friends came over for the day and the boys had a snowball fight or played countless other things that lasted until it was time for them to begin preparations for the party in the evening. He still didn't like the ball, but as a Malfoy, he knew he had to be there and show his face just like Electra did.

Electra, on the other hand, wanted to put the finishing touches on the kid's party that now spanned the entire basement of the Manor.

More families were now invited than before she had become Tom's daughter and now there were many more children that attended the party which was always a hit.

She was also trying to have as much fun with it now because, in three years, though she would still plan the kid's party, she would now longer be able to attend it.

They were, however, adding a young adult's party when her and Draco turned eleven that would be for ages eleven until age fourteen. She had been planning the first party for that as well, but knew she had three years with which to plan the perfect party and it certainly needed to be perfect.

Narcissa had women that would fix all the girls' hair coming as well just before lunch and Electra and her friends would get the benefit of that.

When all the presents had been opened and the parents thanked by both Draco and Electra, they both went their separate ways.

Draco went to the Floo to great his friends that would arrive within minutes and Electra headed to the basement which she had already had the elves finish decorating into a tropical paradise to offset what was happening outside with the weather.

Plus, this year, was a pool party with the elves having used their magic to put a very large pool that plenty of slides and such in the basement for the night. They would remove it after the parties were over and everyone was asleep again.

Electra spent an hour going over the finer details with three different Elves and then finally gave a smile.

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped in beside her and looked up curiously.

"Yes Miss?"

"I need you to put the age blocker on the doors again. Thank you!" Electra had, every year since she was six, gotten Dobby to put an age blocker on the door that would bar anyone over the age of ten unless they were invited in by her.

The reason had been that the year she was five and planned the party, some older children had come in and threatened to beat up some of the little kids that were at the party.

They didn't need adults in there as, with the elves around, no one would get hurt or drown and even if they did the elves would be able to take care of the situation.

With that last order given, Electra headed back upstairs to greet her own friends who should be there by now.

She had just gotten upstairs when she was hugged by a blonde girl.

"So I guess it's safe to say everyone arrived safely then, Daph?"

The girl laughed and nodded. "Ready to get ready?"

Electra rolled her eyes. "Oh please. We are picking out hairstyles, eating lunch, creaming the boys in a Quidditch match and THEN getting ready."

Daphne nodded and released Electra so that she good see the nods also coming from her other friends: Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass; Daphne's twin sister, Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil and her twin Parvati, and Daniella Longbottom; twin to Neville whom was Draco's friend.

Electra lead their way upstairs and down the hall to the room always used for their preparations of the balls. She was greeted immediately by the woman Narcissa had do their hair.

"Electra, my dear! More beautiful than last year, I must say!"

Electra smirked. She knew people tried sucking up to her and got a pleased feeling from it.

"Good morning, Miss Reynolds. We will pick our hairstyles before adjourning to lunch. We must each have one that is quite simple to undo but is very impressive. After all, we are only required at the formal ball for just a little bit of time.

Reynolds nodded her head like a bobblehead doll and Electra grabbed the first book of various hairstyles and was immediately followed by the other girls.

The next two hours were spent trading ideas back and forth but each girl finally settled on a hairstyle before they all left for lunch.

They ate through lunch as quickly and gracefully as was possible on the girl's part and even the boys managed to offer some semblance of manners. Tom, Lucius, and Narcissa all looked on with slight smiles. Tom because Electra was growing into a proper young lady while still managing to do as she pleased, Lucius because he was thinking that Draco and Electra would be a good future match for strong children, and Narcissa because she was actively imagining how absolutely beautiful those children would look by being a perfect combination of both Electra and Draco.

After lunch was a different story. Each girl wore pants borrowed from Electra and were out on the Quidditch Pitch where it was girls against boys. The only girl that didn't play was Parvati as she didn't like heights at all.

For the girls team, the positions were the easy to decide: Astoria, Daphne, and Padma as chasers; Daniella, as keeper; Pansy and Millicent, as beaters; and Electra as seeker.

The boys were similarly easy: Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott as chasers; Terry Boot as keeper; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as beaters; and Draco as seeker.

The game went on for an hour before Electra dove at the ground and pulled her broom up at the absolute last second and held up the snitch.

Winning was nothing new to the girls. Whatever team had Electra on it always won; it didn't matter how bad the rest of the team may have been.

The only people that played that had never had Electra as part of their team was Crabbe and Goyle—she hated both of them.

Crabbe had cornered her when he was visiting Draco during her first week at the Manor. He had been trying to threaten her along with Goyle and they both quickly learned why Draco didn't irritate her and why grown men always seem to protect what the two boys later began calling, "the most sensitive place in the world".

Them being five years old at the time and having only gotten worse with age did not endear them to her.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A nine year old Electra raised her eyebrow, gripping her wand quite tightly.

"Yeh heard me. We're contractin' yeh to my boy, Vincent Jr."

Electra raised her wand and shot a spell out of it she had been reading up on the day before. " _Arctare_ _hominis spirantis_." **(AN: Constrict the man's breathing –latin-)**

Crabbe grabbed for his throat as invisible hands clamped around his neck, choking him.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, levitating him into the study that was her father's.

"Daddy, delivery for you."

Tom looked up at her and blinked once. Then he blinked a second time. After a third time he opened his mouth before shutting it again. Finally he turned to his daughter, "what happened?"

"Well I'll tell you what's **not** going to happen. I am **not** marrying that absolutely disgusting excuse for a man's sprog who may even be worse than is."

"Sweetheart, I mean this in the most caring way possible—have you hit your head on something?"

"No?"

"Then why would you think I'd marry you off to his son? You hate his son. You turned his son into a frog! I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be conducive to a healthy relationship."

Electra smirked for a minute, her smile completely feral that gave even Tom chills up his spine.

"I could turn him into a frog again and then introduce him to Cloak."

Cloak was her cat who, as they had found out, killed not only mice and rats but also toads and frogs.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring Crabbe Sr. who was apparently still choking.

"I'm not contracting you to his son. I had an idea for a contract though."

Electra's smile dropped. "Who?"

"Draco…"

"Oooh, good choice daddy! Maybe you could wrap him up and stick a bow on him for my Christmas present. Well one of them. He may even asphyxiate.

It slightly scared Tom just how excited she seemed to be over that idea but, knowing she cared for Draco a great deal, he knew that was her way of showing her pleasure over the idea.

"So you approve?"

"As long as said contract benefits me more than him."

"It will, love."

"Goody! I'll leave you to deal with… _that._ "

She turned to leave the room and had just made it to the door when Tom remembered something.

"Dear?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Can you take the spells off of him please?"

"Sure thing." She got rid of the choking spell, lifted him higher with the levitation charm and then released it, dropping him from high enough that he broke his arm.

Then she skipped from the room and went in search of Draco—she was itching to try a new hex out on him.

* * *

At ten years old, one might mistake Electra for being a very calm child; she had mastered Occlumency in under a month and now employed it at all times.

Draco, Daphne, and she were all lying on the lawn out the back of the Manor with her in between. Draco was on her right and Daphne was on her left.

This was how it always was in terms of their location.

"So you and Draco have an arranged marriage and my father is looking into one for me." Daphne's voice had a lilting laugh to it.

"Oh don't forget. He's looking into one for Astoria too."

"Yes but I have more of a say in mine."

"Why is that?"

"Because Astoria doesn't quite know how to get her way and I haven't bothered to show her yet. Besides, I already steered him towards one with Neville just like she wants."

"And you want one with Theo."

"Well yes. And I will get it too; all in good time, my love."

It was a standing joke between the three that were Electra ever to cheat on Draco in the future; it would be with Daphne while Draco would cheat on her with Theodore therefore it simply made sense for them both to couple up like such.

Never mind that all four of them were straighter than an arrow.

"Draco's and my own weren't even really arranged. We both like the match and both of us approved it though mine had more to do with subtly dropping threats that daddy would lose Crabbe Sr. as a brainless thug."

Draco laughed as he heard this; he had heard that same day, after she had finished her newfound hexes, all about how she had cursed the man and acted all innocent about it before breaking his arm from the combined efforts of a high fall and his own weight. He had thought it was hilarious.

"Next year is Hogwarts." Daphne's voice broke the happy mood and began a more somber one."

"How could we forget? We have to deal with Dumbles and I really don't want to do that." Electra was the most irritated with that fact of them all because she had found out that he had been the one to leave her at her relatives.

She had never considered those people family—they were nothing more than distant relations to her. She had vowed that one day, when she had learned enough painful and horrible curses, she would visit them and cast every single of them on those useless relations.

They had hurt her first.

This, however, didn't stop her from offering a smile. "I feel like we will make a couple more friends next year that will truly surprise the hell out of us."

Draco groaned. Every time Electra had a Feeling, it came true. It was like she was a prophetess, but she never gave a true prophecy she was just always right. Damn her.

"And when will that be?"

"Diagon Alley." Her voice was so sure that neither of her closest friends even expressed the slightest doubt.

"Know who they are yet?"

"We will know when it happens. I, personally, look forward to it. That and being in Slytherin. It will be a lot of fun. Just you wait and see."

The three kids all shared a smile before settling back on the grass again. Another year and they would all be away from home for a few months until Christmas.

Electra was sure they would meet two more friends in Diagon Alley and then a third on the train. She frowned though as something told her that the one they met on the train wouldn't be who she appeared to be or thought she was. She shrugged that off and decided to deal with it when the time came. For someone not to know who they truly were…the idea horrified her and she vowed to help the person.

Draco was thinking of what the following year would bring. What if Electra was more in touch with her Potter roots than she thought she was and she ended up in Gryffindor? He almost scoffed at that idea; she was far too cunning and devious and smart. What if she found someone else she'd rather be contracted to? Well, if she did there was nothing he could do. He would just have to watch and hope that it didn't happen.

Daphne's thoughts were quite simple. She wondered how easily it would be to convince her father to simply pursue a contract with Theo's family for the two to marry when they were older. She knew Theo was interested in that so maybe he would encourage his own parents to reach out to hers. The two had long since decided, around the same time as Electra and Draco, that they would rather marry each other than someone else. They knew they could count on each other but who could say that about anyone else.

None of the friends ever approved of someone Electra didn't like; she was a great judge of character. That was why Crabbe and Goyle were never invited to birthday parties or the "kid's parties" that Electra planned. They were always stuck with the adults and unwelcome.

The only reason they were allowed anywhere near the group was Electra liked their mothers, but that didn't stretch fair enough for her to actually be nice to the two boys.

* * *

Daphne, Electra, and Draco all slid down the banister, one after another. It was reaching the end of the summer and Electra's birthday.

It was also reaching the time to go to Hogwarts.

Electra had forced Tom to take the three shopping several times in the last week to muggle London. The three kids now likely had a completely full wardrobe of muggle styles at least three times over.

Electra had had to have Dobby expand **both** closets she already had and had then had him do the same for both Draco and Daphne. Daphne had been given a room at the manor ages ago and it was right next to Electra's at her demand.

They grinned and raced into the breakfast room, each grabbing various items for breakfast.

Draco had gotten a full English breakfast. It was usually what he had and he tended to stick to similar things. He also had a tall glass of grape juice.

Electra had gotten a plate and filled it with two bacon sandwiches, several sausage links and had gotten a glass of orange juice instead of pumpkin juice.

Daphne had the same breakfast as Electra but had apple juice instead of orange juice.

The three kids all had a large bowl of fruit they shared between them and they ate quickly, finishing just in time for the three adults to enter the breakfast room and for three owls to soar through the window and drop letters onto their lap.

"Hogwarts!" Electra grinned and ripped open the letter, turning to Tom without reading it. "Take us to Diagon Alley!"

"Only if Narcissa agrees to come with; I'm sure Lucius would as well but he has business at the Ministry unfortunately."

It took one innocent smile from Electra before Narcissa nodded agreement. "Alright then. We will go after we finish breakfast. You three can go get dressed and don't forget a cloak. It's a little chilly out today."

All three kids nodded and shot upstairs.

It took twenty minutes before the kids were dressed and the adults were finished with breakfast.

Draco wore black slacks, a white undershirt, a green button down that Electra had picked out a few days previous, black dress shoes, and a matching green cloak.

Daphne wore a black skirt with a green blouse that matched Draco's shirt in color and a cloak that also matched his. She wore black tights and black dress shoes as well.

Electra was the one that stood out from them. She wore a pristine white skirt, a matching white blouse, white tights, and white ankle boots. However, around her shoulders swirled a matching green cloak that matched both Draco's and Daphne's.

Electra was always the one that stood out from them, yet the green showed they were all together as one; best friends.

"We're ready, daddy?"

Tom and Narcissa nodded and stepped to the children. Narcissa grabbed Draco and Tom grabbed both of the girls. The party of five disappeared with two soft pops of apparition.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was longer because it was meant to point at some events that occurred between age 5 and age 11 and also bring us to Diagon Alley which will be next chapter :P**

 **Sorry to anyone who wants to murder me over not getting to Diagon Alley in this chapter.**


End file.
